Evil Lily?  No Harry?
by Dr.AshleyRied
Summary: What if Lily was a pureblood and death eater what if she was married to Bellatrix and Leah and never had Harry.  What happens now?


**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM EITHER TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER.**

EVIL LILY, NO HARRY?

CHAPTER 1

**LILY POV**

I haven't been in LaPush for over ten years, hell I haven't been in the United States for ten years. When I was eleven I left to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My Aunt and Uncle took me in and I became known as Lily Evans. My real name is Lily Maraz and I am currently 21 years old and on my way home.

I drove into LaPush at around noon and was at my childhood home twenty minutes later. Taking a deep breath I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. I knocked on the door and my mother opened it, she was 45 years old but looked 35 with her black hair and dark green eyes, the ones I had inherited.

"Hello, may I help you with something?" It didn't surprise me that my mother didn't recognize me. I had changed a lot, my black hair had gained a noticeable red tint to it and my dark green eyes had gotten brighter. I now stood at 5'8" about an inch or two taller than my mother.

"Hello Mother." I said softly and recognition flashed in her eyes before she grabbed me to her in a tight hug.

"Lily!" She sighed and caressed my face, a smile on both her and my face. "You're so grown up, I didn't expect you home for another couple of days. Oh, I'm so happy to see you."

She hugged me again before dragging me into the kitchen where a tall dark haired man stood at the fridge. He turned and I gasped, it was Paul, he was now around 6'5" and was pure muscle. "Paul?"

"Lily Flower!" He shouted before picking me up into a bear hug and twirling me around making me laugh. "You're back." After Paul had calmed down we sat down and I told them what happened at Hogwarts and they told me what I had missed including the fact that all my childhood friends could turn into giant wolves.

We were going to a bonfire tonight so I went to change; I changed into black skinny jeans and an emerald tank top. My hair was up with a few strands hanging down and my feet were bare. Paul picked me up and put me over his shoulder before starting to walk towards the beach. "Paul put me down! Ugh, Paul!" I screamed trying not to laugh.

He shook his head and continued to walk. "Nope, I just got you back Lily flower and I'm not letting you go for a while." I huffed and pouted, he finally let me down when we made it to the bonfire and before I could turn around I was tackled by five boys. "Lily!" They all yelled and Paul laughed before pulling the boys off me and helping me up.

I was brushing myself off and looked at the boys in front of me from left to right. "Hi Seth, Brady, Collin, Quill, and Embry." They all grinned at me before saying hello and sitting down.

"Hello, Lily, welcome back." I turned towards the voice and found Sam standing behind me; he hugged me tightly with a smile on his face. "Hi, Sammy." I said between giggles, he let me go and I saw a beautiful native woman next to him. Sam introduced her to me as Emily his wife. Jared arrived next and introduced me to his girlfriend Kim and next came Jack with Bella, his fiancé.

I said hello to Billy, Sue, Harry, and Old Quill before sitting next to my brother and staring at the fire. I vaguely heard Sue ask Sam a question. "Sam where's Leah?" I perked up when I heard Leah's name, she was my best friend and the girl I loved. Of course no one knows this but Paul, my mother, Bellatrix, and Cissy.

After I was sorted into Slytherine everyone shunned me but after they found out I wasn't really a "mudblood" I was accepted by my house mates. Trixy, Cissy and I became quick friends and I would often spend the summers with them. I told Trixy in our third year that I liked girls and she accepted it, Cissy was just as accepting when I told her in my fifth year.

"She's in a mood again Sue." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sue nod sadly at Sam's words. I looked up at Sam and asked the question I needed an answer to. "Sammy, what happened to Leah?" Everyone quieted down and waited for Sam to answer my question. "Lily, the first time Leah phased she was to close to Rose, Her girlfriend of the time, she accidentally hurt Rose. Rose now has scars across her face and down her chest; she left Leah soon after she got out of the hospital. She never said goodbye she just left, Leah's never really gotten over her guilt about the accident."

"Oh." I said quietly. "Um, I'm going to go for a walk." I got up and started to walk down the beach thinking about what happened to Leah. I was almost at the top of the cliff when I felt a presence behind me. I turned quickly pulling out my 12 inch black hawthorn wand and pointed it into the darkness of the woods. After a few moments a large light gray wolf with one black paw and a black tipped tail slowly walked towards me.

It stared into my eyes and I knew who it was. "Leah?" I put away my wand and watched as the wolf shifted into Leah, she stood at 5'9" and had short black hair. Leah stood in front of me naked with surprised and sorrowful eyes. "Lily?" Her voice was soft and sent shivers up my spine. I nodded and she slowly walked towards me before hugging me. I held Leah as she cried into my shoulder, after a while she calmed down but still held onto me. "I missed you lily." She murmured softly.

SAM POV

Twenty minutes after Lily went for a walk she returned, to our surprise she was with Leah and they were holding hands. I smiled for my pack sister; she had finally found her soul mate. Leah sat down on a bench and pulled Lily into her lap. She nuzzled Lily's neck and Lily giggled before hissing in pain and grabbing her forearm.

LILY POV

"Stupid insufferable man," I hissed as my dark mark burned. "Can't do anything for himself always needs me, Stupid man!" I stood and waited for my Trixy to arrive, moments later she did and she pulled me into a heated kiss. I moaned and smiled when we pulled apart.

Trixy looked behind me and I knew she was studying Leah. "Is that her, our mate." She said softly and I nodded, Trixy could sense the bond as could I. "Then she must come too, as the problem includes her."

I moved to look at Trixy in the eyes. "What happened Trixy?" Trixy sighed and looked at me with worried scared eyes. "He heard a prophecy Lily, one that says the first born of his most loyal servants and friends will become the next dark lord."


End file.
